Christmas Eggnog
by skyemeunet
Summary: AkuRoku. A wary Roxas attends a Christmas party and ends up drinking a bit more than expected. He wakes up to find who else, but the ever popular Axel naked next to him! Now Axel has to prove to Roxas that he's serious about him, but will he convince him?
1. Chapter 1

This is an old storyline I had dug up and it was just around the right season to do it!! Though a few days late, I figured "What the hell" and wanted to upload it anyway!

Originally supposed to be a oneshot, I may turn it into a twoshot, and maybe even a threeshot.

Regardless, I hope you enjoy! And feedback would certainly be greatly appreciated!!

**Warning: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way and make not a single cent from this story. I am simply borrowing these sexy characters for my own amusement. **

**

* * *

**

Blue eyes blinked blearily open. His head was groggy and his body ached something terrible. Roxas groaned as he sat up and immediately yelped at the intense spark of pain that ran down his spine. He set his head in one of his hands as he tried to recall why he couldn't remember last night. The blonde suddenly jumped, which caused another rush of pain through his body, as he felt an arm tighten around his waist. Assuming the worst, Roxas looked over and saw a mess of fiery red hair. Not believing his eyes, he continued to stare as the memories slowly began to come back.

"Come on Roxas. You need to get out once in a while! All you do is study." Hayner lectured to Roxas, who was currently picking at his nails, feigning to pay attention to an argument he's heard a million times before.

"Hayner's right Roxas. It's nice to let loose once in a while, you deserve it." Olette's voice added in.

"Listen. There's a Christmas party goin' on at Axel's place tonight. Everyone's going. You should come." Hayner said, making the blonde let out an exasperated sigh.

"Thanks a lot for the invite guys, but I don't think I want to go."

"You never want to go to things like that! You used to go all the time!" Hayner yelled, getting irritated at his stubborn friend. Roxas didn't say anything to the comment. Instead, he chose to pick up his bag, push up his glasses, and leave the café, planning on heading home. He kicked a rock as he slowly trailed towards the park to take a shortcut home.

Hayner was right. Only a year and a half ago he had been crazy for parties, staying out late, and being like every other teenager. Sure, he hadn't been completely failing his classes, but he had always chosen partying rather than homework in those days. Roxas Lamarre had been one hot stud. He was on the short end of how tall a sixteen year old should be, but he had a pretty face and eyes that shone like sapphires (or so he had been told). His extreme amount of confidence and cool cat persona really made people go wild, guys and girls alike. Roxas had been living the good life and enjoying every amazing minute of it.

But as he soon learned, partying was all fine and dandy…Until something went wrong. He was one of the most desired people in the town. Everyone wanted to be his friend and many wanted to be with him. It never really bothered him until others started to like him a bit too much.

It started off innocent enough. Roxas would get some hints, presents, or even outright confessions. He would kindly brush them off, no problem. He had even felt sort of flattered, even if Hayner liked to tease him about it.

However, soon enough, he found his good male friends getting a bit too touchy for his liking. He wasn't homophobic or anything like that. On the contrary, Roxas leaned more on the men side than the woman. But seeing your friends argue over who got to buy his meal or who sat next to him got to be stressful. Roxas handled it at first. He insisted on paying for his own meals and making sure to switch who he hung out with regularly.

Sadly, that was not enough. Each day things got a bit worse. Roxas would receive crazy letters. Some with pictures of themselves, some signed in blood, and some even put in locks of hair. He'd find his stuff missing here and there, ranging from pencils to clothes. His relatively close friends became paranoid over what he was doing and who he was with. They'd call him all hours of the night, show up unannounced, and just magically appear when he was out somewhere. It began to really worry Roxas, not to mention frustrate him deeply.

Eventually, Roxas could take it no longer and finally snapped when he found one of his particular friends lying naked on his bed after having 'waited until his love got home.' He had set them all straight that he was not at all interested, and to leave him alone.

They didn't believe him at first, thinking of it as a funny joke on Roxas's part. But they soon learned how serious Roxas really was. Roxas told them as clearly as he could that he found none of them the least bit attractive and that it disgusted him how obsessed they all were. He could admit now, that he was a bit too cruel on how he let them down. At the time, he had been so stressed about the entire thing that he sort of exploded and his actions created a result worse than he would have imagined.

By this time, Roxas had gradually stopped partying as much, even got a job at a pizza place. He was walking home one night after a long day at work when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into an alleyway. He struggled as he felt hands groping his body and ripping at his clothes. He pleaded for them to stop and found out that it had been his best friend of the group, Seifer, that had attacked him. Roxas had begged him to let him go, but that just made Seifer angry. He always had an anger problem, and Roxas had unknowingly set off a stalker. Seifer beat the crap out of him, punching Roxas over and over again with so much force that he felt like he could collapse at any moment. When the teen realized that Seifer was ripping off his jeans, he renewed his efforts to get away as his trusted friend tried to rape him. Luckily, someone passing by had heard Roxas's screams and pulled Seifer off of him just in time.

Roxas hadn't pressed charges but he couldn't face any of them anymore. He sort of blamed himself. The therapist that the police required he talk to had explained to him that obsessed stalkers are fairly easy to set off, and that it wasn't Roxas's fault. But how else was he supposed to feel? He should have realized that the one stealing his clothes had been Seifer, and perhaps confronted him about it calmly. If he had done that, then Roxas wouldn't have said those cruel things that essentially made Seifer crazed.

Roxas struggled with his emotions involving the event. His face and body looked horrifying with all of the bruises and cuts that littered it. His mom had decided it was time to move, and Roxas had found himself in the town he was currently in: Twilight Town. The only friends he still felt close with decided to move with him, as crazy as that sounded. One of them, Pence, already lived in Twilight Town, so when Olette and Hayner decided to move, it wasn't hard for them to find a place to stay.

Roxas had been extremely grateful for his friends, but he wasn't all that excited about going back to school. Sure, it was a new environment with new people, but he was always still dreadfully afraid that his nightmare would be repeated again.

That's when Roxas made the decision to stick to himself and just finish through school as quietly as he could. He even picked up a pair of nerdy glasses and wore a hat over his head most of the time. Baggy clothes were all he wore out in public, with long sleeved sweaters on top. His friends didn't particularly agree with his choices, but they supported him regardless.

That was how Roxas found himself now. Still the same quiet, reserved kid he'd turned himself into, though he had gained one hell of a temper. He'd gotten a job at a bookstore relatively close to his home, but any money he made went into a bank account. Slowly, Roxas forgot how he had even acted before he moved. He was comfortable with his life now, even if the party did sound a bit interesting, Roxas would never go.

He entered his house and set his bag down. His mother was at work, and wouldn't be home for quite a few hours.

"Roxas is that you?"

"Yeah Namine, it's me." Roxas looked over towards the living room to find his sister standing there, smiling as she walked over to him.

"I heard there's a party tonight." Roxas promptly turned around to get some crackers from the cupboard.

"That is the rumor going around." Namine watched her brother carefully. She had been away on an exchange trip when everything had happened. She's been trying to get Roxas out and about more, but nothing she tried seemed to work.

"You should go."

"I'm not going" Namine sighed at Roxas's blunt statement.

"Roxas…"

"Don't start Min, I don't want to go." Roxas poured himself a glass of milk and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Would you go if I did?"

"No." Roxas ended the conversation by heading upstairs to his room and closing the door behind him. Namine watched him go, then got a determined look on her face. She decided that tonight she'd definitely make Roxas go to that party.

Roxas had just sat down at his desk when Namine walked in, holding a picture in her hand. One glance at it had Roxas staring at her in horror.

"Where did you find that?!" He demanded. Namine grinned.

"It was just a little something I stumbled upon. I wonder what everyone will think of this…" Roxas glared at her, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"What do you want?"

"Go to the party tonight." Roxas studied her.

"I just have to go?" Namine nodded.

"But you have to go as your real self. If you do, then I'll give you the picture and all will be well again!" Roxas growled as Namine happily skipped out of his room. He threw himself into his chair, glaring at the door.

"Why did I ever even put that bikini on…" He grumbled to himself as he decided that he would call Olette to tell her that he would be going to the party, whether he wanted to or not.

Speakers blared Christmas tunes as people danced around with drinks spilling in their hands. The coffee table had been pushed to the side, leaving a very wide area to dance in, and these teens were taking advantage of it. Said table was filled with drinks of all kinds, many with very questionable substances, as well as any other flat surfaces easily accessible to drunken hands. Roxas looked uneasily around himself. He felt a hand on his back and saw Olette gently smiling at him.

"You'll do fine!" She encouraged.

"Yeah. Just remember the old days." Roxas glared at Hayner and stomped on his foot.

"Ow! I was just kidding!" Roxas stalked off and Olette gave Hayner a pointed look.

"What? Hey at least now he'll be forced to mingle!" Olette shook her head disapprovingly. She hoped nothing went wrong tonight.

Roxas walked through the house in slight awe. The house wasn't all that huge, but it was spacey. He'd always been a sucker for log houses, and this one was no exception. Roxas found himself maneuvering through the crowd and ended up at a smaller room. It looked a bit like a study, with a bookshelf against the wall and a comfy loveseat and recliner to match. Roxas let out a breath of relief at the aspect of quiet. He walked into the room, passing a mirror along the way.

Promptly after informing Olette of his expected appearance at the party, she'd insisted on coming over to help him get ready. The first thing she did was make him ditch the glasses, and then added just a smudge of eyeliner to really make his eyes pop out. The hat was, predictably, discarded as well. Roxas ran a hand through his spiky blonde locks and smiled. He had missed this hair, he liked having it away from his face.

The blonde looked down at his clothes. Olette had managed to find the box of his old clothes and forced him into it. Just a simple pair of snuggly-fit jeans and a striped tee that he covered with a small black jacket. Roxas barely even recognized himself. He looked just like how he did over a year ago.

A loud thump shook Roxas from his thoughts and he looked over to see a couple feverously making out with each other. Totally immersed in their own world, they didn't even notice Roxas who sat there with an unreadable expression on his face. Glancing away, Roxas slid past them and walked back towards the party.

Roxas wandered around through the people, keeping an eye out for one of his friends. He felt a hand grope his ass and he turned around to give a dark look to the perpetrator only to find that no one really looked all that guilty of it.

"Hey there hot stuff, wanna dance?" Roxas looked over at the male that had spoke to him, and resisted the urge to laugh. Marlxuia Raulium stood there wearing some extravagant outfit, as always. Marly was notorious for being extremely egotistical and rude. In fact, he took great pleasure in making fun of Roxas on a regular basis. Seeing the same person call him hot made Roxas snicker and look up at the other.

"Thanks. But I don't affiliate with men that look like you." Roxas sneered out cruelly. He watched as Marluxia's eyes widened to sheer amazement then they glared.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are to even speak to me like that you filthy ingrate?!" The man practically shrieked. Roxas kept his face the same even as he saw Marluxia's hand lift like it was about to slap him.

The blonde got ready for the hit but was surprised when another hand caught Marluxia's. They both looked over to find Axel giving Marluxia a fairly stern look.

"Marly. You got rejected. Get over it. Don't cause problems or I'll ask you to leave." Marluxia tore his hand away from Axel like he'd been burned then promptly turned around and walked away. Roxas stared with his mouth slightly open at the scene that just played out. A hand touched his chin and he closed it, looking up at a grinning Axel.

"You okay? Sorry about that. Marluxia isn't known to taking rejection fairly well. Though I don't blame him. Hope you don't mind me saying, but you are pretty sexy short stuff." Roxas narrowed his eyes at the redhead and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Thanks I guess." he muttered his gratitude in a grumpy tone, making a grin slowly appear on Axel's face. Roxas felt an arm slink over his shoulder and he gazed up at the owner suspiciously.

"Do you want a drink? I think you need one." The blonde found himself with a drink in his hands not a moment later. He stared at it blankly.

"It's okay blondie, it's only eggnog. You do like eggnog right?" Roxas nodded his head at the question.

"Yeah. Of course." That brought a chuckle from the older teen.

"Anyone who likes eggnog must be great company. Come on then! Drink up!" Axel downed the remains of his own drink and Roxas followed the example. Taking one sip, Roxas thought that the taste was a bit off but Axel was now tipping the cup that was touching his lips, forcing Roxas to either drink it, or wear it. The blonde chose the former, and he soon finished the cup in no time at all.

However, it was far from the last drink Roxas would have. Following the eggnog was a green one that tasted rather fruity, a pink drink that tasted fruity, and a shot of something that tasted vaguely like tequila. It seemed like a never-ended cycle of Roxas guzzling whatever Axel handed him, and Axel always seeming to have a drink in his hand to give to the blonde.

Olette had come up to him at one point, thoroughly surprised that the person attached to his hip was the ever famous Axel Yamada. While he was in the same clique as Marluxia, Axel was by far the most popular within the school. Unlike his pink-haired friend, Axel was far more charming, but he never took real interest in anybody. He didn't go and sleep around all that much, but he had quite a few people who he would qualify as his booty calls.

To see such a man attached to her good friend made Olette a little bit more than wary, but when she saw how much fun Roxas was having, she decided to let it go.

Calling Roxas tipsy at this point would be a bit of a reach, though he was significantly nicer in this state. Upon seeing Olette come up to him, Roxas promptly grabbed her hand with an exclamation of "Lets dance!" before he dragged her towards an open spot.

The girl was almost jealous of the way Roxas was able to move his hips to the beat of the song. His baby blues was hidden by long eyelashes as he got into the rhythm and moved his body along with it. Olette saw a pair of emerald eyes staring fairly intently at Roxas. Hayne and Pence came over just in time to say goodbye to their friend with her. Roxas opened his eyes and frowned.

"Aw you guys are leaving?" he pouted.

"Yeah dude, it's almost one in the morning." Hayner said as he glanced at his watch.

"My mom will likely kill me if I stay out any later." Pence added.

"We'll see you tomorrow okay Roxas? Call me when you wake up." Olette gave Roxas as he nodded.

"I'll do that. Bye guys! Oh, and by the way." The trio turned to look at their smiling blonde.

"Thanks for getting me to come out tonight." Hayner simply waved a hand as he started walking.

"No problem." Pence replied.

"Just be careful!" Olette called as a final statement. Roxas watched them go, before another upbeat song came on. The teen immediately drank the shot that he had just picked up before he got back into dancing, his head in a perfect fuzzy state as he moved sensually on the floor. He jumped a little as a pair of hands rested themselves on his hips, but glancing up, he saw it was Axel with one of his trademark grins on his face.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. Roxas countered the grin with a flirty smile of his own.

"You're more than welcome to." Axel twirled Roxas around to face him and brought their bodies flush against one another. Their eyes locked in silent challenge as they both moved their bodies in sync with the other. Axel's hands roamed around Roxas's hips, moving backwards to grab a firm handful of that wonderful ass.

Roxas couldn't help the gasp that passed his lips, his mind foggy of rational thought. All he heard was the loud music in his ears and the feel of Axel's body against his own. Going only with what he felt, Roxas turned himself away from Axel, only to wrap an arm around the redhead's neck and bring his backside against the older teen's midsection. His hips moved provocatively against Axel's own, and he faintly heard a groan behind him.

He changed the angle of his hips and the growl that he earned was right next to his ear. "Minx." Axel whispered huskily into his ear. Roxas leaned his head back far enough to reach Axel's ear.

"You have no idea." Axel's eyes darkened dangerously.

"Why don't you show me?" The redhead dared. Roxas used the arm around Axel's neck to keep the both of them close together as he turned back around once more. He wrapped his other arm lightly around Axel's neck as well.

"Think you can handle it?" The grip of the hands that were on his hips tightened.

"Is that an offer?"

"Can you take it if it was?" Roxas shot back. Their eyes never once leaving each other, Axel used one hand to tilt Roxas's head upwards toward him.

"I'll do more than take it." With that, he roughly pushed his lips against Roxas's. The blonde's eyes immediately closed as he opened his mouth to a prodding tongue. The slippery appendage dived deep into Roxas's warm cavern, tangling itself with Roxas's own appendage. They kissed for only a moment before Axel broke it, staring down at Roxas, slightly breathless.

A glint in the younger one's eyes had Axel in motion, he grabbed Roxas's hand and began to pull him through the thinning crowd. A few people yelled at them, but both were in a whole different world as they reached the stairs and Axel practically dragged Roxas up them. As they reached the top, Axel's mouth was on Roxas's again and the two were stumbling down the hall, followed by a fumbling of a doorknob as Axel pulled Roxas into what he imagined would be the older teen's room.

Shirts were discarded as quickly as possible, their lips barely coming apart as they undressed. Hands fumbled with belt buckles and feet tripped over loosened jeans as the two made their wobbly way through the room.

Roxas was pushed onto a bed, clad in just his boxers that Axel was now removing as he bit and licked at the blonde's neck, drawing gasps from kissed-bruised lips. Once the thin layer of fabric was discarded, Axel began to trail sloppy kisses down Roxas's chest, nipping at certain places.

"H-hurry it up." Roxas panted out, receiving a deep chuckle he felt against his stomach. Axel pulled away and leaned over to his nightstand, fumbling in the top drawer for a moment before he pulled out a bottom of lube. Roxas turned his head away as he saw the redhead pop open the bottle.

The next thing Roxas felt was the other's hand grope around his backside, fingers delving into his crack to rub at his entrance before a finger was pushed into him. Gasping at the uncomfortable feeling, Roxas started squirming as a second finger immediately joined the other one. Axel captured his mouth in another passionate, albeit clumsy kiss as he crooked his fingers and pushed them deeper inside the blonde. He twisted them a certain way and Roxas let out a loud moan. Smirking to himself, Axel slipped a third finger inside, easily distracted Roxas from the pain by pushing against the boy's prostate once again.

The blonde felt shocks and shocks of pleasure run through his entire body as Axel continued to rub his prostate with his fingers, his own hips pushing against them wantonly. He let out a groan of displeasure as the fingers were suddenly removed, only to be replaced with a much thicker appendage.

Bringing his eyes up to look at the redhead, Roxas brought Axel's head down into a kiss as the older boy pushed inside of him. Breaking the kiss, Roxas grunted from the pain that arose. Axel didn't stop until he was seated fully inside him and Roxas let out a shaky breath. He tried to relax his muscles but the deep penetration made him feel so unbelievably stretched. Knowing it was supposed to get better, Roxas nodded his head and Axel slowly pulled out, only to thrust back in.

Letting out a yelp at the pain, Roxas gripped the sheets tightly as Axel began to pick up the speed of his thrusts.

He changed the angle until he drew out a moan from Roxas. Noting the location, Axel began to hit that spot every time, roughly pushing himself into Roxas again and again. Moan after moan, Roxas felt his release getting closer and closer until he finally felt himself coming undone.

"G-gonna…" Roxas managed through his pants. Axel only nodded in agreement as he increased his pace, his hand wrapping around Roxas's leaking erection. The small contact was the only thing the blonde needed to scream out Axel's name and reach climax, his passage walls constricting around the redhead, bringing Axel into his own completion. He filled Roxas with his seed, falling on top of him afterwards, panting heavily.

Roxas allowed this as he got his breath, but afterwards he began to squirm in discomfort. He groaned as Axel pulled out of him, barely noticing as the older boy grabbed his shirt and wiped Roxas clean. He threw the shirt across the room before lying down beside Roxas and wrapping his arms around him to bring the blonde to his chest. Roxas sighed in satisfaction, cuddling closer to him as Axel pulled the blankets over their still naked bodies. Both highly satisfied, they fell into a sleep almost instantly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

And this is how Roxas found himself in the present, the same redhead who took him the night before with his arms still wrapped around him. Slowly, Roxas removed Axel's arm from his body long enough to shove a pillow in as a replacement. He stood up and fell back down just as fast at the pain. Clenching his teeth, Roxas forced himself to stand and gather his clothes that littered the floor. He felt disgusting and was desperately wishing for a much needed shower.

As he finished putting on his clothes, Roxas glanced at a clock on the wall and gaped at the time. It was already eleven! His mother was going to kill him for staying out all night without calling! Sure enough, one look at his phone showed the nine missed calls from his mother, all with voicemails attached to them.

Letting himself sigh at his stupidity, Roxas quietly slipped out the door and closed it behind him. He navigated his way through the house, frowning at the mess that was left. Cups and trash covered the floors and any surfaces that was available.

Chewing on his lip, Roxas wondered if he should leave this all for Axel to clean up. A wrong step sent another wave of pain and nausea through Roxas and he growled. Axel could manage on his own. Though he did admit, he couldn't help picking up things as he went through the house towards the door. Roxas thanked his luck that his shoes were still there, and he put them on before slipping out the door and began walking home.

He couldn't believe he had gotten that drunk! And had sex with Axel on top of it all! Groaning again at the memories, Roxas tried to push it from his mind as he prepared himself for the strict lecture he was sure to get when he finally got home.


	2. Chapter 2

So I can't help but realize that this story is somehow transforming into more than I had originally planned.

But I adore it nonetheless. Though I'd love to hear your feedback on it.

The reviews I got were wonderful, and fueled me to get it done. (I was gonna upload it yesterday, but something came up).

Anyway, as I said. Feedback would be greatly appreciated since it started off as a oneshot...And somehow turned into this story with another chapter coming up.

As of now. I have no idea how many chapters there will be. My guess as of right now would be...2 more chapters.

But that all depends.

**Warning: Do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did...People like Kairi would have stayed on her island :c.**

**

* * *

**

Roxas had never before been so glad that he was on Christmas vacation.

When he arrived home, his mother gave him the expected lashing for staying out all night, though Roxas had a suspicion that she wasn't as mad as she should have been considering the facts. He wasn't going to complain since she just said for him to be sure to call next time. Resisting the urge to snort at the statement, Roxas headed upstairs. Like he would be doing that anytime soon. That was definitely a one time thing that wouldn't happen again. He just hoped that perhaps Axel wouldn't remember what they had done.

Well, even if he did remember, Roxas planned on avoiding him, just to be safe. They had over a week left of vacation, so it really worked perfectly in Roxas's favor. All Roxas wanted to do was keep his quiet life without any problems. Forgetting it ever happened was his best bet, and that's exactly what he was going to do.

Sitting down on his bed, Roxas decided he had better call Olette before she yelled at him too, though once he told her what happened, she'd probably do it anyway.

Roxas's assumptions were right. The first thing Olette did upon answering the phone was to demand that Roxas tell her every detail about what happened. Once Axel's name came up in the same sentence as bedroom, Olette demanded that he meet her at the café. He explained that he desperately needed a shower, so she agreed to give him forty-five minutes.

Roxas promptly got up and jumped in the shower, washing away all evidence of the night before. His body had a few marks here and there, but nothing that really worried the blonde, so he left them alone. He dressed in semi-normal attire. He pulled on simple jeans and an actual shirt rather than a giant sweater. Although he threw on his hat and glasses, Roxas felt a lot more comfortable in these clothes. After popping two pain pills, he said goodbye to his mother and headed to the café.

Olette was there, and bless her soul, she was there alone at their usual table. Roxas didn't really want to discuss such private matters with the others. He knew they'd be fine with it, but he felt more comfortable talking with Olette.

As soon as he sat down, he had an intense gaze on him. He smiled nervously and ordered something to drink. After the waitress left, Roxas remained silent, choosing instead to look around the café.

"Well?" Olette prodded softly, making Roxas smile knowing that she must be dying with curiosity on the inside. He sighed and then began to tell her what he remembered. From the many drinks he consumed to after she left, the dance with Axel and ending up waking in the same bed with him. Olette listened intently, stirring her straw in her smoothie as she nodded at all the proper intervals.

When Roxas was finally finished, he waited for her input, which she took her time giving.

"So…What do you plan to do?" she asked after a moment.

"Well. Even if he does remember, I plan on just avoiding him altogether, so there really isn't a huge problem there. We have a week or so left in our vacation, so it's not like I'll even have to see him anyway. Honestly, a pretty good ending to a one-night stand." Roxas shrugged his shoulders as he took his drink from the waitress that came up to their table. Olette waited for her to leave to continue.

"As long as you're not horribly affected by it, I suppose it's fine." She gave him a reassuring smile, and Roxas couldn't help but smile back. On the inside however, Olette couldn't help but feel that this was not going to be the end of it. She couldn't explain why, but her instinct told her so. She kept quiet, not wanting to put her worries on Roxas. She'd let it play out as it should.

"I see you're not wearing your over-sized sweater or jacket today." Olette commented. Roxas chuckled.

"Yeah. Last night reminded me of how I like dressing somewhat normal. I think I'll change my wardrobe just a bit."

"I'm proud of you Roxas! I knew something good would come out of you going to that party!" she said happily. Roxas laughed and she joined in.

The next few days were pretty uneventful for Roxas. He had been convinced by Olette and his sister to remove the hat when he went out, and he agreed for the most part. Thoughts of the party had been diminished after Roxas figured out that besides his friends, no one knew that Roxas had been the "sexy blonde" that was dancing it up at the party. He believed it was a safe assumption to believe that neither did Axel.

Roxas had been trying to keep himself busy to push out any unwanted thoughts. He was content with going to work and hanging out with his friends to ease his uneasiness. Even better, was that Roxas had been in a fantastic mood since his talk with Olette.

Currently he was stocking some new books onto the shelves at his work. He hummed along with the music coming from the radio as he did so, head in the clouds. The ring of the bell on the door alerted him to someone coming in.

"Good afternoon!" he called out. The customer didn't answer and he pursed his lips. They didn't have to be so rude about it. Roxas turned his attention back to stocking the shelves until he heard someone step up to him. Glancing over, Roxas could barely hold back his surprise at who he saw standing next to him. He went back to his work, pretending to not care.

"What can I help you with?" he asked. Axel leaned against one of the shelves as he studied Roxas.

"This is the only place I can seem to find you at." Axel replied. Actually, it had just been the only thing the Axel had really known about Roxas.

"And why did you need to find me?" Roxas questioned. Axel shrugged his shoulders at the question.

"I didn't really want to wait until vacation was over to talk to you."

"About?"

"Cut the crap Roxas. You know what about." Roxas set down the book in his hand and turned towards Axel, keeping gaze with him for a moment before turning his head away.

"I don't even remember it all that well. We were drunk." He started walking back over to the register, Axel following close behind.

"Yeah but don't you think we should talk about what happened?" Axel put his arms on the counter and watched Roxas write something in a notebook. The blonde sighed before answering.

"Honestly, I didn't think you would remember. Or at the very least not know who you slept with so I don't know what to say." The redhead stared at Roxas with a disbelieving look on his face, a little offended.

"How could I not know who I slept with?" It was Roxas's turn to shrug.

"I figured if no one else knew it had been me, then why should you." Roxas sighed once again before continuing.

"Look. It was a drunken one-night stand. What else is there to talk about? I need to get back to work." Roxas came out from behind the counter only to have his arm grabbed by a serious looking Axel.

"Is that all you think it was?" Roxas was taken aback by the question, and didn't even realize the angry look on Axel's face.

"What would you have called it then?" The blonde asked, but then he stopped and shook his head.

"You know what. I don't even want to know. Bottom line is I want to forget it, and that's what I plan to do. Lets just leave it at that." Roxas said. He pulled his arm out of Axel's grip and walked back behind the safety of the counter.

"Why?" Axel was being persistent, and Roxas briefly wondered why until his annoyance got the best of him.

"I don't like the idea of being another one of Axel Yamada's many sexual escapades. I'm just another chapter for you." Roxas growled out, a bit more emotional about this than he thought he would be.

"What right do you have to say that? How do you know that's how I wanted it to be?" Axel growled right back, suddenly happy that Roxas went back behind the counter, lest he decided to do something.

"Well what else am I supposed to think? You have completely ignored me since I got here, but then you're all flirtatious once I don't look like a nerd! It's always about looks with you people." Roxas yelled, his body suddenly filled with a lot of anger. Axel wasn't fairing much better on his side either.

"Did it ever occur to you that the only reason I did that was because you make yourself so unapproachable to everybody? That maybe, by some chance, I always wished you'd come to one of my parties so I could finally talk to you, hoping it would loosen you up to give me a chance?" Axel snapped out, slamming his hands on the counter. He surprised Roxas into a shock, but only for a moment before his anger pulled him out of it.

"That is the biggest bunch of bullshit I've ever heard. That may work on other dimwits, but it won't work on me. I have no interest in talking to you any further. If you're not going to buy anything, kindly leave." Roxas ground out between clenched teeth. He couldn't believe Axel had the nerve to come in here and try to pull that utter crap on him!

"Fine. Whatever." Axel said, walked over to the door and throwing it open. He turned back to Roxas who was still glaring at him.

"But I am serious. And I am determined to prove it to you." With that, he walked out, missing the look of surprise that crossed Roxas's face. Once the door closed, Roxas leaned against the counter and rubbed the back of his head.

"What the heck was that about…" he muttered to himself. Shaking his head, he decided to just forget it and go back to work.

It was the next day that Roxas was woken up by his phone ringing loudly on his nightstand. Groaning, he rolled over and grabbed it, glancing at the screen to see it was Olette and answered it.

"Mmm…Hello?" He greeted sleepily, laying his head back down on his pillow.

"Roxas? Morning. Did I wake you up?" Olette's voice said from the other line.

"Uh…Well, kinda. But it's okay. What did you need?" Roxas asked, his voice half muffled by the fluffy square of absolute comfort that was under his head. Olette giggled on the other side.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, can you meet me at the café later on?" Roxas rubbed his sleepy eyes and yawned.

"Yeah sure. What time?"

"Two hours?" Olette wanted to give Roxas at least some time to get ready, especially on his day off.

"I can do that. I'll see you then." Roxas hung up the phone, letting it drop onto the ground from his limp hand. He groaned before he forced himself to get up, leaving his comfortable bed of wonder in favor of waking up enough to go take a shower and grab something to eat.

Two hours later Roxas was walking into the café, right on time. He didn't even have to look around in order to know what table Olette would be sitting in. He went over to the table, ordering a coffee from the waitress that greeted him, and sat down across from her.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Roxas asked. Olette smiled, of course her best friend would know that something was up.

"What happened yesterday?" She asked, twirling a piece of her hair, the smile still present on her face.

"Ugh. I'm gonna guess you're talking about Axel?" Roxas rested his head on one of his hands, thinking back to the bookstore.

"He came to talk to me. We argued about what to do, I said just forget it, then he went on about this nonsense bullshit with him being serious and he left. Didn't I tell you all of this yesterday?" Olette nodded.

"Yes. But you were angry when you told my yesterday." She replied gently, remembering the foul mood Roxas had been in when he had called her to rant.

"Hmph. Well that bastard deserved to get told off. Playing around with people like that." Roxas grumbled to himself, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Could it be possible that…Axel hadn't been lying when he said what he did?" Olette asked carefully. Roxas blinked at her.

"What, are you serious? Of course he was lying. He must have played that card on tons of people. Where is this coming from?" The waitress came up to give him his coffee and he took a long sip, sighing in content as the caffeine hit, then turned his attention back to Olette, who was glancing away from him.

It really hadn't been her first thought that Axel wasn't lying. But yesterday while she was working at a clothing store down the street, the strangest thing happened.

Olette ran up the customer, putting her clothes neatly in the bag before trading her said bag for the money. She wished the woman a good day and went over to straighten up some clothes. She went to work refolding a pile of red sweaters that some earlier customers had fumbled around with.

"Olette." She looked up at the sound of her name, and was met with a disgruntled looking Axel. Surprised, she set down the newly folded sweater.

"Axel. What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?" She asked, only earning a sigh from the redhead.

"I went to go see Roxas just a minute ago. To tell him I was serious about the other night. Heh. He didn't believe me." Axel explained, running a hand through one part of his hair, making it stick up even more than usual. Olette gave a half laugh.

"I can only imagine how he took that. But why are you here?" Olette's keen womanly intuition kicked in and she studied Axel intently.

"Well you're a really good friend of his, right? I was hoping you would know a way that I could…Convince him to give me a chance." Axel looked away from the girl's suddenly shaking wide eyes. This conversation was uncomfortable enough for the redhead, he really hoped she didn't go all fan girl on him.

But Axel had nothing to worry about, instead of going all goo-goo eyed like he had predicted, Olette was practically burning him with her hard gaze, which was impressive considering Axel was a total pyro.

"And you really are serious about it?" Axel chuckled. Of course a good friend would ask that, he should have expected that.

"Yeah. I really am. That kid is one tough person to get to know, let me tell you. But I do want a chance, I just need help from _you _to get _him_ to give me that chance. So what do you say?" Axel prayed she would say yes, and he even put his hands together and got down on his knees to beg. That got a laugh out of Olette and she helped him up.

"Alright, alright. I don't see why we can't give Roxas a little push." She said with another laugh. Axel grinned.

"So what's the plan?" He asked, eager to get started. Olette thought for a moment.

"Hmm…Let me try talking to him about it, see if I can't try to get him to reconsider." It sounded easy enough, but Olette had known Roxas for years, and he was one of the most stubborn people she had ever met.

"Awesome. Sounds great. Just call me after you talk to him." Axel said and took the phone that Olette handed him, putting his number in and handing it back to her.

"Thanks again for helping me out." Olette smiled and shook her head.

"I'm happy to help. Maybe you'll pull him out of that shell of his." Axel gave his trademark Cheshire grin again.

"That's the plan!" he exclaimed. He waved goodbye to Olette then left the store, preparing for a long day with his little buddy impatience by his side. Olette put her phone back into her pocket and got back to work, thinking of the best way to approach Roxas with this matter. She only hoped that Roxas wouldn't be too terribly stubborn about it, but Olette knew she was about to witness one tough battle between those two. Her bet was on Axel winning.

Olette pulled herself out of her flashback and found that Roxas was still watching her with a quizzical look on his face.

"So? Why are you bringing this up now?" Roxas repeated his question.

"I'm just trying to see the bigger picture. There is a chance that Axel really does want to pursue something." She worded her explanation carefully, knowing that Roxas had a temper, which she had sparked.

"And it's just a coincidence that he suddenly feels that way _after _the party? He wouldn't have given a damn if I was still looking like a nerd. Popular people are all the same." Roxas scoffed, taking a drink from his coffee and standing up.

"I don't want to have this conversation." He threw some money down for his coffee and headed out of the café. Olette paid for her drink and followed him outside.

"Wait Roxas." She grabbed his arm and he stopped walking, waiting.

"He came to see me. Axel, after he talked to you." She felt the muscles of Roxas's arm tense under her hand, but she continued.

"He asked for my advice for ways to convince you for a chance. Axel never asked for help to get you, but only for a chance. You can't give him that?" Olette asked, letting the blonde's arm go from her grip as she waited anxiously for him to say anything. Roxas stared at the ground as he thought it over.

He thought Axel would have let it go after their conversation, but…He went to ask for advice from Olette. He just wanted a chance? Roxas chewed his lip as he thought it over before a memory from before came to his mind.

A guy he knew, very charismatic and flirtatious, just like Axel was. He had the girls convinced he was serious and that's how he got them to date him. But when he got tired of them, he would throw some sweet words at them to make them think that they wanted to break up. Who was to say that Axel wasn't going to do the same thing? The thought made Roxas growl.

"He's just playing you Olette. Don't believe him. I'm going home." Roxas stuck his hands in his pockets as he headed home. Olette watched him with a defeated look on her face. Sighing, she pulled out her phone and dialed, putting the phone to her ear.

"Axel? It's Olette. I just talked to him. He…Didn't go for it. He's heading home now, through the park? Try talking to him. Good luck." She hung up the phone and ran a hand through her hair. She should have realized that she shouldn't have tried to talk to Roxas herself. Of course he could only be convinced by Axel himself. She silently wished him another good luck, and headed to work.

After Axel got off the phone with Olette, he started running towards the park. Thankfully, he was already in that area so he got there just in time to see Roxas. He sighed in relief that he'd managed to catch him. He had been completely serious, and he was not going to give up on trying to convince Roxas.

Taking a deep breath, Axel approached the blonde.

"Well hi there Roxas." he said lamely as he matched the boy's stride. Roxas didn't reply to him, choosing to continue staring straight ahead. Axel frowned, copying Roxas's example and sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Are we ignoring me?" The redhead asked, a slight bit of playfulness in his voice.

"What do you want me to say?" Roxas bit out harshly. He didn't particularly want to see Axel right now. He found it a little difficult to keep up his cold act towards the older teen and needed time to sort it all out. Let his logic win over once again.

"Well I know I would love for you to say that you'll give me a chance." Axel paused, receiving the glare he knew Roxas would throw at him. Grinning at being able to call it, he continued.

"But seeing as you don't seem to want to give me that, we can just talk, while I walk you home."

"Is that what you're doing…" Roxas said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the other's antics. He saw the same grin still present on Axel's face and turned his head to make it easier to resist the smile that dared to want to appear.

"Yup. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you. There's some psychos out there. I gotta protect you from them." Roxas flinched at the words. Axel noticed and began to worry.

"You okay Roxie? Was it something I said?" He asked immediately, stepping in front of Roxas to stop him. The blonde looked up at Axel, but couldn't keep his gaze, he let his head fall.

"It's none of your business. Did you…Just call me Roxie?" Axel grinned.

"Like it? I think it suits you." Actually, the redhead and taken one look at Roxas and after knowing his name, the nickname just came with it, sort of sticking in his head with him since. Roxas didn't seem to like it as much, if his displeasured face was anything to go by.

"Whatever." Roxas started walking on again, Axel right at his heels in seconds.

"What are your plans for today?" Axel tried.

"Nothing that includes you." Roxas replied in a nonchalant tone, making Axel pout.

"Aw come on, don't be like that. It's just a friendly conversation. Humor me." Axel put his hands up in a begging position, much like what he did with Olette, and leaned down to give Roxas puppy dog eyes, which the blonde promptly scoffed at.

"It's my day off. I'll probably just relax at home for a bit and be dragged off somewhere by Olette." Roxas finally relented. He didn't really see too much harm in telling Axel this, if only to get him to go away.

"I see. Any chance of letting me drag you off anywhere?" At the suspicious look on Roxas's face, Axel put up his hands defensively.

"I was hoping for dinner, maybe a movie?" The redhead got a shake of the head and a roll of the eyes. He frowned, dejected, but only for the moment.

"It doesn't even have to be the two of us! We could get your friends to go with us!" Axel desperately tried to reach for anything to hook Roxas into agreeing. It didn't seem to be working. Roxas sighed, sounding a bit irritated, which wasn't good.

"Axel. Go find someone else to harass. I'm sure a person like you has tons of things you can be doing." He said in one breath, feeling a headache coming on from conversing with this man.

"Actually. You'd be surprised how little I have to do considering how most things don't interest me." Axel explained, then recognized his mistake.

"Oh. Well, except you." He corrected, reveling in the shocked expression Roxas gave and grinning widely. The blonde gave out a light growl and then realized where they were. Somehow, Roxas had been so engrossed in his conversation with Axel that he failed to notice that they were walking up on Roxas's house now.

"Uh…Right. So, thanks for harassing me on my way home I guess." Roxas said slowly, unsure of what he really wanted to say.

"Anytime." Axel smiled. He had actually gotten Roxas to talk with him, so maybe there was hope for him yet.

"I'll catch you later Roxie." He waved, going as far as blowing a playful kiss Roxas's way before walking away, chuckling at the angered yell Roxas gave him.

"Hey!" The blonde barked. He huffed as he went inside of his house, grumbling "pervert" along the way. Roxas had a feeling that his life just got a whole lot more complicated.

But he had to wonder, what was with Axel's insistency?

Could it possibly be…?

* * *

_**Bit of a cliffhanger I know, I'm sorry for that. But it really seemed to fit it really well.**_

_**It should only be a few days until I get the next chapter out, so don't worry!!**_

**Saruvi** - _Well I hope that satisfied your craving! _

**BonneNuit **- _I certainly hope that I haven't ruined this pairing for you too! That would be sad indeed...This is a lovely pairing._

**Naive-Symphony **_- Don't worry. I was surprised too =) I hope you liked it._

Big Thank You's to all who reviwed! You lit up my day! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Uuuugh. I hate myself for taking so long. I just haven't had all that much time to work on it. But things should start looking up soon (hopefully).

So if I'm lucky, it won't take me two whole weeks to get the next, and hopefully last, chapter of this story out.

**Warning: I tried to get Square Enix to give me rights, but /apparently/, they don't appreciate the inappropriate behavior I suggested we have the cast do. So sadly, I was declined.**

* * *

Roxas learned rather quickly that Axel insistency was just about as unbreakable as his stubbornness. The remaining few days of his vacation was spent avoiding and running into Axel throughout the day.

He would be at work and suddenly have a cup of coffee, just the way he liked it, on the counter, a grinning Axel behind it. After that, he would have to spend the next hour with the redhead talking with him. To make it very clear, Roxas only replied to him in order to keep his sanity, or so he told himself. While closing up the shop, Roxas would find Axel there, ready to walk him home no matter how late it was.

One day, Roxas had confronted Axel about his behavior and he only received a grin and an, "I told you I was serious. I'm not giving up, got it memorized?" Roxas promptly let the subject go. The one thing he wasn't able to let go of was the strange feeling that was growing inside of him.

Whenever he heard the ring of the bell, his heart jumped, wondering if it was Axel. Walking with him at night, hearing the teen say he was protecting him, made Roxas's heart swell in a way that frightened him. Of course, Roxas was denying any type of feelings towards the redhead, claiming that they were not there, even if he knew they were.

It was now two days before his time off from school would end. Roxas had only an hour left in his shift and he was staring anxiously at his phone, waiting for the text that usually came by now from the redhead. Chewing his lip, Roxas didn't even realize what he was doing as his eyebrows furrowed at the break in the daily ritual.

"Maybe he's just busy…" he murmured to himself an hour later when Axel had yet to contact him. Of course, Axel was pretty popular. He couldn't always want to spend it with Roxas.

The blonde frowned at the thought as he headed off to the café, planning to meet the others there and discuss what their plans were for the day, trying not to be bothered by the absence of the redhead. Somehow, without realizing it, he had become accustomed to having him around.

Roxas arrived at the café and his friends followed within minutes. They all ordered their drinks and sat there chatting about nonsense.

"I can't believe vacation is ending! What a pain!" Hayner complained.

"It does seem like it went by rather quickly." Olette added. Pence nodded in agreement.

"We never got the chance to go on that trip." Roxas mentioned, gaining the three's immediate attention.

"Oh, you're right. Darn, we were all looking forward to it too." Olette said as she remembered.

"It's not a big deal. We'll go on the next vacation. It'll be warmer then." He smiled and the others nodded their agreements. In truth, Roxas had been so busy with the "Axel drama," that he had completely spaced on it, even though it was his idea.

The four of them had planned to go on a road trip, maybe visit their old town. But now, with vacation just about over, they didn't have the time. It didn't bother Roxas as much as he thought it would. Briefly wondering why, the blonde followed the three out as they headed for the movies.

Three days. It had been a total of three days since Axel had come to harass Roxas. Three days of peace that Roxas should have been enjoying. Three days that should have been spent forgetting about the entire situation with Axel.

But no. On the contrary, the redhead was all he could think about. He plagued his thoughts like some kind of incurable disease. The only peace at mind he got was when he was with his friends and too busy to let his mind wander. But, Roxas wasn't the wild teenager he used to be. He would much rather spend quiet time at home, so sadly, his poor mind was not allowed much rest from his thoughts.

Currently, Roxas was grabbing his school bag, ready to head out the door. His vacation was now over, and it was now time to go back to school. The blond was anxious to go back, not knowing how anything would go. He hoped that things would go back to normal, angry with himself for allowing things to get this bad. Even more so than that, was the fact that somehow he had allowed Axel to get under his skin despite what he had told himself. Roxas hated to admit he was upset about Axel's lack of communication, but he was grateful that it had ended now rather than later. Sighing at his own stupidity, Roxas walked silently the rest of the way to school.

Roxas walked into his first class and took his usual seat towards the back. He quietly took out his books and minded his own business, pushing his glasses up along the way. A laughing voice resonated throughout the room. Looking up, Roxas scowled as Axel came strolling in with his pack of goons. The blonde watched as the group sat down at their respective desks and he sighed a breath of relief. He saw Axel wave at him but Roxas simply turned his head away stubbornly.

Class began and Roxas opened up his history book, turning to the page they were working on. He nearly jumped out of his seat at the sudden vibration in his pocket, signaling he had gotten a message. Discretely pulling out his phone, Roxas read the text message he'd gotten.

'_You're not going to let us become history are ya?' _Roxas resisted the urge to growl as he read Axel's lame joke. Scoffing, he flipped his phone closed and put it back in his pocket. He could clearly see the set of emerald eyes that were watching him, but he chose to ignore them.

It was only a few moments later that Roxas felt the familiar vibrating once again. Already knowing who it was from, Roxas almost didn't read it, but he did.

'_What's with you?' _Roxas pounded the keys of his phone in reply.

'_I don't want to talk to you.' _Almost immediately after there was a reply.

'_Now why are you mad me?' _Roxas debated about whether or not to give Axel an answer, but he decided he might as well.

'_Haven't heard from you in a few days. Finally get tired of playing your scam?'_

'_I have a reason for that!' _This time, Roxas really didn't give Axel an answer. He put his phone back in his pocket and concentrated on his work.

When the bell finally rang, Roxas quickly gathered his things to get out as fast as he could. Not quick enough, Roxas had just gotten towards the door when his arm was grabbed.

"Roxie let me explain. Don't just write me off like that." Roxas glared up at the redhead with burning eyes.

"I don't have anything to say to you. Let me go." He pulled his arm away from Axel and walked into the hall, heading to his next class. He almost groaned as Axel caught up with him.

"I had a family emergency. My dad was put into the hospital so I couldn't contact you. I wanted to but I had to stay with him." Axel desperately tried to explain why. "I couldn't call you. I should have, I'm sorry." Roxas saw the stressed look on Axel's face and was almost tempted to believe him but he had had enough with being pushed around. Staying just as stubborn as ever, Roxas didn't say a thing.

"Look." Axel pushed Roxas lightly against a wall to stop him from walking. "If you're mad at me then that means that you missed me, right? Doesn't that mean you were going to give me a chance?" The redhead hoped this was the case as he searched Roxas's eyes, knowing they would give the blonde away.

"I wasn't. So maybe you should stop thinking you know what others are thinking. I have to get to class…" Roxas pushed Axel away and he heard a groan behind him.

"Why don't you go check the hospital records if you don't believe me? Damn it, you are so stubborn!" Axel said in a raised voice, getting a few interested stares in return. Roxas kept up his silent treatment and thought Axel would leave it at that until he felt a hand swipe his hat off his head. Seeing that it was Axel, Roxas glared at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Give that back." He growled out. His blonde locks fell limply around his head and Roxas could already hear some murmurs from the noisy passerby's. Axel only grinned and crossed his arms.

"Nope." He walked off and Roxas nearly shouted in frustration. Already people were starting to put two and two together and realize that he had been the blonde at the party. Roxas slinked into his next classroom and promptly banged his head against his desk.

"What's going on with you buddy?" Roxas didn't have to lift his head to know it was Hayner that said that.

"Axel stole my hat." He grumbled into his desk. The blonde flinched when he heard Hayner burst out laughing.

"Seriously? Aw man, you're that upset about it?" Hayne said through his loud laughs. "It's no big deal Roxas. It's just a hat." Roxas grumbled to himself and sat up only enough to set his head onto his crossed arms.

"Hayner, don't be so insensitive, there's more to it than that." Olette said, sitting on the other side of Roxas and giving him a gentle rub on his shoulder.

"What happened?" she asked, giving Hayner a look that told him it was something really personal. Automatically understanding, Hayner started talking to another friend of his. Roxas turned his eyes over to Olette but didn't raise his head.

"He told me his dad was in the hospital, and that's why he hadn't called me, but I don't want to believe him…" Roxas murmured softly. Olette gave him a warm smile.

"Because you like him." The statement made Roxas growl and give Olette a mean look, but she continued anyway. "You liked having him around, and you were upset that there was a chance he wasn't serious. Just think about it, okay?" She asked gently. Roxas nodded softly to say he would at least think about it, and let his mind wander the rest of class.

The rest of the day involved Roxas being approached by a few brave souls with questions about the party. Said brave souls could be seen running away only moments later from a furious Roxas.

The horrid day couldn't end fast enough for the poor blonde, but when it finally did, Roxas sped out of school at the speed of light.

Finally away from the stares and murmurs, Roxas was finally able to express how truly angry he was. Of course, the best way to do that was to continually kick the rock that was currently suffering such rage. The blonde grumbled as he made his way back to his house. The conversation with Axel replayed again and again in his head.

Without even realizing it, Roxas had unconsciously started walking to the hospital. So engrossed with his thoughts, he didn't even notice until he stepped foot into the main lobby. Startled, Roxas looked around the spacious room. He spotted a receptionist and mentally went "What the hell."

Approaching the woman, he gave her a smile.

"Hi. I was wondering if you could tell me if there is a Mr. Yamada here?" Roxas had no idea why he was even bothering to ask, but somehow he felt that he should. The woman began typing on her computer at his request.

"We have a…James Yamada here." Roxas felt his blood run cold.

"What's he in here for?" He asked in a bit of a shaky voice. The woman once again began typing.

"Hmm…It seems he was in a very terrible accident. He is in the extensive care unit. Room 79." Roxas nodded slowly at the information. Once again, without knowing why, he found his feet walking on the own accord towards where room 79 would be.

"Hey Nicole, was that the kid that the hot redhead told us about?" Another girl sat down next to the woman who smiled.

"Yes. He said a cute blonde would come by asking about his father, and to go ahead and tell him about what happened."

"Ah…Young love."

He wasn't lying….His father really was badly injured…He was telling the truth…

Those words kept repeating over and over in Roxas's head as he walked. They were like a never-ending cycle, laughing in Roxas's face that he had been wrong.

He reached the room that Axel's father was being kept in and stared at the door. He wasn't even sure why he was here in the first place. It's not like he could just walk right in; he had no valid reason to be there. Chewing his lip, Roxas didn't notice anybody coming up behind him.

"So you decided to come see after all." Roxas jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see Axel standing there. His bag was still over his shoulder, so Roxas guessed that he hadn't been home yet.

"Uh. Yeah…Sorry I should go…" Axel's arm wrapped around Roxas's waist as the blonde tried to move past him.

"Wait. You can go ahead and come in." Without waiting for a reply, Axel dragged Roxas into the room with him.

"My father won't mind. He's drugged up pretty heavily." Axel said, nodding his head over to the man laying unconscious on the bed. Roxas slowly approached the man and looked down at him. His face was swollen and his body was covered in bandages and bruises.

"What happened to him?" Roxas asked. Axel shrugged.

"He was on his way home and got into a really bad car crash. He just got out of critical condition. I wasn't going to go to school, but my old man wouldn't have liked that." He explained, taking a seat and patting the space next to him on a mini sofa. Roxas shook his head.

"No it's fine. I'm not staying. I just…" He paused, not knowing what to say.

"You just?" Axel pressed, leaning forward to stare closely at the uncomfortable looking blonde.

"I don't know. I didn't even realize I was headed here until I ended up in the lobby." Roxas said in an exasperated voice, sounding fairly defeated. "I guess…I should apologize, for judging you so harshly. I'm really sorry about your dad." This made Axel chuckle.

"Hey. No hard feelings. Hopefully this will make you reevaluate your other judgments on me." The brilliant grin that Axel gave made Roxas look away.

"Uh…Maybe you're…right." He couldn't believe he was saying this, but Axel had a point. Even though Roxas didn't understand why, he really wanted to get to know the real Axel; maybe he'd even be surprised by what he saw.

Axel's own surprise showed clearly on his face. He could barely even believe his ears.

"R-really?" He asked and jumped up when Roxas nodded almost shyly. The blonde gasped as he was suddenly encompassed in a strong pair of arms that were holding him tightly. His feet actually came off the floor and he freaked out until Axel finally set him down.

"It's only an agreement for me to think about it…" Roxas murmured, but there was no denying the light shade of red that was painted across the blonde's face. Axel saw it and let him go without argument.

"Let me give you a ride home." Once again, without even waiting for an answer, Axel's grabbed his bag and headed towards the door.

"H-hey! I never said-" Roxas was cut off by a hand covering his mouth.

"I wouldn't make you walk home, Roxie. Just come with me." Axel stared down at Roxas with way too much intensity than what he was comfortable with. He nodded behind the redhead's hand, hoping the eyes would turn away from him.

It worked. Axel's eyes turned away from him and Roxas was dragged out of the room, again.

"I can walk by myself." Roxas grumbled, not at all liking the treatment. Axel chuckled to himself and while he removed his arm, he rested his hand lightly against Roxas's lower back.

Biting his lip, Roxas decided to try and ignore it as the duo walked out into the parking lot. Axel led him to his five-seater car and let his hand fall in order to unlock the doors.

"Hop in." Roxas nodded and got in on the passenger side. It felt odd sitting in Axel's car, not necessarily a bad feeling, but an odd one.

The ride to Roxas's house was rather quiet. After the blonde gave the directions, no other conversation was made. Roxas kept glancing over at Axel unintentionally, always expecting him to say something, but he never did. Unsure if he should say something, Roxas nervously fidgeted with his hands in his lap, none the wiser to the small grin that was on Axel's face.

Of course, Axel would have normally started a conversation, no matter how minimal, at this point. However, the sneaky redhead wanted to know if Roxas would strike one up on his own. Axel had seen the blush, and that had to mean Roxas felt something for him, right? Plus, Axel could find no greater pleasure than to tease the feisty blonde. He just had to make sure he didn't overdo it and mess up his chance because Axel imagined he wouldn't get another one if he did.

Unfortunately, it seemed Roxas was either too stubborn or too shy to say anything, which disappointed Axel a little bit. He wouldn't let it ruin his happy mood though. Instead, he turned on some music on low volume and continued driving.

On the other side of the car, Roxas was far from the good mood Axel was in. His heart was filled with many conflicting emotions and he had no idea how to go about sorting them out. He began chewing at his lip, unable to help himself. He gasped in surprise when a thumb gingerly caressed his slightly swollen lip. Their eyes met and Roxas cursed himself for blushing at the serious expression on Axel's face. Maybe it was how much more intense the emerald coloring of his eyes were when he had on a serious face, but Roxas couldn't help but find himself frozen whenever those eyes were turned on him.

Axel barely allowed himself to glance at the road; he couldn't bring himself to turn his eyes away from the deep sapphires staring up at him. His thumb rubbed gently against Roxas's lower lip once more before he allowed it to fall and put the hand back on the steering wheel. Regretfully, the redhead turned his attention back to the road.

"That's a bad habit you have Roxie." Axel smiled, thinking that something needed to be said. Roxas brushed a stray hair out of his face.

"I suppose it is. It's just something I do when I'm thinking or nervous." He explained.

"Which one are you?" Axel asked, intrigued to know the answer. Roxas's eyes widened at the sudden question.

"Ah. I was just thinking." He murmured softly.

"What about?" Axel continued to do his best getting Roxas to open up to him. It was working, but apparently not well enough.

"Nothing in particular…Why are you so curious?" Roxas looked over suspiciously at Axel, who chuckled at the tone.

"Can't a guy want to know what his crush is thinking about?" That statement made Roxas resist the urge to blush as he looked out the window. Damn it…Roxas thought to himself.

"A crush, huh?" Axel took a quick peek over at the blonde next to him before answering.

"Well yeah. What else did you think you were to me. On second thought…I don't know if I want you to tell me. I can't see it being anything good." Axel's hand gripped the steering wheel as possibilities of what Roxas did think of him.

"You're probably right. About not wanting to know. But I'm wondering if I was at least a little wrong about you." Roxas admitted. He felt better saying at least that bit out loud.

"Ha. I'm hoping you'll realize you're entirely wrong about me." Roxas found himself smiling just a little at the comfortable environment and was about to answer when Axel said something first.

"We're here." Amazed, Roxas looked and saw that they were, in fact, pulling into his driveway now. He sat there for a moment, and then shook his head and unbuckled his seat belt.

"Thanks for the ride, Axel." He smiled to show his gratitude as he got out of the car. Axel leaned over to stare at Roxas from the open door.

"Anytime. I'll see you tomorrow Roxie." Grinning, Axel watched Roxas walk up the porch and unlock the door.

"If he turns around he likes me…Come on Roxie, you can do it. Turn around…" Axel murmured to himself as Roxas opened the door to his house. He took a step in before pausing, and he turned his head a bit to stare back at the car before walking inside. Axel put his car into reverse and he chuckled.

"Atta' boy Roxas." He said as he pulled out of the driveway, heading back to the hospital. On the way there, the redhead thought of how close he was to making Roxas his and he couldn't help but be anxious for the next day when he got to see his little blonde again.

* * *

_Once again. Thank you sooo much to everyone who reviewed. You have no idea how happy it made me!  
_

**Ember89 - **Thanks a lot! I'm really glad you liked it!

**Salom-soul - **Oh gosh, thank you so much!

**Naive-Symphony - **Hehe. That's the plan! Let Axel teach him to live!

**BonneNuit - **I really don't particularly like Axel being a complete whore, it's too common =/

**Shadow101202 - **LoL! Great minds must think alike :3. And so do I, though I hate when people use it many, many times throughout the same story.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah so uh...About this long wait for this last (And FINAL chapter. Whoot)...

That was my bad. Reeeeally all there is to it.

I moved, does that count for why it took me so long?

Well regardless, here it is, in all its glory. Lemony goodness, which! Please please pleeeease, review and tell me how my lemon was.

Lemons for me are like...Yuri being flashed in front of my eyes.

I adore them so much whilst reading/watching/etc them, but...I. Can. Not. Write. Them. No idea why! But I struggle with them something fierce, so knowing how I did and how to improve would be greeeatly appreciated!!

Without further ado...

**Warning: I attempted to smuggle a few members into my house, I got caught. So...I still don't own them...Yet.**

**Thank you my lovely and dear Rya, for putting up with me and editing my story to make it great :3. Love yoou!  
**

* * *

Green eyes watched with adoration shining in them at the two boys conversing in the hallway. One was grumbling angrily while the taller one laughed loudly. The owner of the eyes couldn't help but smile as the taller boy pinched the smaller one's cheeks playfully, making the other lash out with a blush on his face. The ringing of a bell made the two part and Olette couldn't help but laugh softly as she watched Roxas jump and turn his head to glare back at Axel. She could only assume that Axel had gave the blonde one of his "butt-taps" again.

Roxas was still blushing deeply as he approached the waiting Olette and he turned his glare on her when he noticed her smile. Olette giggled and began walking to their next class, Roxas following behind.

"You two seem to be getting along lately." Olette commented as she sat down and watched as Roxas did the same.

"I guess…" He mumbled and set his head on his desk, ending the conversation. Olette said nothing more.

If Roxas was being honest with himself, he would admit that he was getting along a bit too well with Axel lately. It had been a whole three weeks since the redhead had given him a ride home, and true to what he said, Roxas was starting to try and see Axel in a new light. It was working better than Roxas had originally thought possible.

The school day that had followed the one at the hospital was the starting point. After Axel had left, Roxas spent most of the night trying to find a single reason to truly dislike the teen. He was slightly surprised when he couldn't find one.

When he arrived at school, the redhead had found him almost instantly and attached himself to Roxas's hip from then on. Axel's attraction to the blond was around the school a few minutes after that. Even without the popularity that automatically came from being around Axel, students were talking with Roxas much more than they used to.

Of course, this was because he no longer looked like a nerd, having decided to drop the hat and glasses altogether, especially considering everyone knew his "secret" anyway. Having this knowledge, Roxas's attitude towards others was quite sour and they soon left him alone. Well, the majority of them. It was easy to see which ones just wanted to be his friend because of his new status, and ones that didn't.

In addition to school drama, Roxas's attention was far more occupied with the one involving Axel. Since that day, the two had begun to spend more and more time together. It started with more text messages and phone calls going back and forth between them, then to Axel showing up with some lunch for Roxas during his breaks at work. The redhead would always be there when he was done working as well. Never with his car, Axel said that walking together at night was far more romantic, which seemed to be one of Axel's favorite things to be.

His mother fawned over the dozens and dozens of flowers that he had received, but Roxas was only embarrassed. He would find them in the oddest of places, always with a terribly cheesy note holding either a poem or sweet words. Sometimes they just showed up on his doorstep, but other times Roxas would find messages with riddles in them, in which he would then go on a scavenger hunt around his neighborhood to find the prize.

These antics went on for about a week, Roxas being stubborn as always and refusing to admit how much he actually enjoyed the things Axel did. That was about the time the two started to hang out even when Roxas didn't have to work. At first it was simply Axel joining Roxas and his friends out somewhere, but that only lasted a few days before the redhead convinced Roxas to go out on a few casual dates with him.

Despite Roxas's wary attitude towards going, he found that Axel's ideas of dates always had him having the best of times. He didn't bother with stereotypical trips to the movies or awkward dinners. No, Axel's style wasn't to waste time in frivolous things like that. Considering Roxas's work schedule and the time spent at school, most of the time they spent together was at night. According to Axel, it was the best time of the day to go out. The two would walk through the park and maybe, if they were awake enough, drop by the beach for a dip and some sand-castle making. Roxas always had so much fun when he went out with Axel, and the redhead really started to grow on him. In fact, he would even go as far as to say he was starting to return Axel's feelings.

And this is how Roxas found himself now. Spending almost every spare moment with the other teen and getting closer and closer to him, his own feelings for the redhead getting stronger and stronger as the days went by.

Roxas pouted to himself as he cuddled his head into his arms. Olette watched, amused as she watched her friend struggle with his new feelings. Over this entire ordeal, Roxas always gave Olette details of things that happened, and she realized it even before Roxas that he was beginning to fall for Axel. She could see how perfect they were for each other, and couldn't help but wonder when the two would finally make it official.

As a matter of fact, Axel had been searching for the right moment to ask Roxas properly. He was well aware that the blonde felt something for him, he was just unsure of how deep those feelings were. But Axel wasn't one to let tiny fears stop him so he decided he would do it tonight. Suddenly fairly determined, Axel couldn't wait until school was over.

"Nope. You don't deserve popcorn now." Axel stuck out his tongue at the pouting blonde as he lifted the bucket of popcorn even further away from his place on his couch.

"Aw come on Axel! I didn't mean it!" Roxas exclaimed as he tried to reach over Axel's chest to grab at the popcorn, but his arm wasn't long enough. He growled softly in irritation at the amused look on Axel's face as he waved the popcorn teasingly in front of Roxas's face, only to pull it back when the teen tried to grab it.

Roxas snapped and jumped at Axel, falling over his lap as he successfully grabbed the crunchy treat. He wrapped his arm around it and grinned up at Axel's face, which still had the same coy smile it had before. For a moment, Roxas didn't understand, but then he felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer so that his head hit Axel's chest.

"H-hey." Roxas stammered as Axel took the bucket out of Roxas's hand and set it aside. With his eyes boring into the blonde's, Axel used his free hand to set it under one of Roxas's thighs and pull him completely onto his lap. He had to resist a chuckle at the wide-eyed look he was receiving. He'd already learned how his intense gaze affected Roxas, and Axel swore he could almost hear the fast beating of Roxas's heart.

He didn't remove his gaze as he gently cupped Roxas's cheek and ever so lightly brushed his lips against his. While Roxas was still in a minor state of shock, Axel flipped him around so that Roxas was now settled in between his legs facing the television, his back to the redhead's chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller one's waist and began to watch the movie.

Roxas made a tiny noise of protest, but didn't struggle against it. Eyes still as wide as saucers, he tried to calm his spastic heart. How could Axel just do that?! One minute he was looking so intense that Roxas froze, and then the next he was back to his goofy self. It gave Roxas a whip-lash because he could never keep up. The redhead pulled this stuff all the time, and because it ended just as quickly as it started, Roxas never had time to freak out about it all, he was too busy trying to get back up to speed.

Pouting out his lower lip, he allowed himself to lean back against Axel's chest and was amazed at how comfortable it was. He crossed his arms in an attempt to look like he didn't enjoy it, but he felt the rumble of Axel's chuckle and knew that it was useless to pretend.

They remained like that for the remainder of the movie. Every few minutes Axel could feel the blonde in his arms get more and more relaxed and he couldn't help but smile softly.

When the movie finally ended Axel expected Roxas to immediately jump up, but instead he just continued laying there. Slightly perplexed, though admittedly happy, the redhead sat up a bit more and he could hear Roxas groan and snuggle closer.

"Roxie?" Axel asked, amazed at the new attitude. When no reply came he finally put it together. Roxas had fallen asleep. Chuckling, he lifted the light teen into his arms and stood up before setting Roxas back down onto the couch.

Axel just barely resisted tackling him when the blonde whined and cuddled into a ball. But he somehow managed to control himself and left for just a moment. He came back with a blanket and set it over the sleeping teen. The redhead couldn't help but stare at the blonde for a moment before he headed into the kitchen.

Taking his phone out of his pocket, Axel dialed a number before putting it to his ear.

"Hello, Sam? This is Axel. I was wanted to call and tell you that Roxas fell asleep so he's just gonna stay over here tonight if that's alright with you." He nodded his head as he listened to Roxas's mother talk for a moment. As he did this, he also filled a teapot with water and set it on the stove before lighting it.

"Okay I'll have him call you tomorrow. Goodnight to you too." He hung up the phone and set it down. He was glad that Samantha liked him so much. She really approved of him padding after her son, which surprised Axel. But he wasn't going to complain, especially when she was rooting for him. Smiling at his good luck, Axel continued the preparations for tea, waiting for his lovely blonde to wake up.

It took precisely two hours for Roxas to wake up. At first, the teen didn't know where he was as he sat up and saw the big television and the smell of a fireplace burning. His eyes became accustomed to the dim light and Roxas realized he was in Axel's house. Wondering where the redhead was, Roxas got up and walked into the kitchen. Sure enough, he was there.

"What time is it?" Roxas asked in a groggy voice. Axel looked up from his seat at the table and blinked at the blonde standing there.

"Just about eleven. I called your mom already and told her you were staying here tonight. Want something?" he asked but only got a shake of the head. Roxas sat down in one of the free chairs next to Axel.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked.

"You just looked too adorable sleeping in my arms." Axel teased, receiving a hit to the arm in retribution, but he also got a decent blush so he was happy.

"Shut up. Don't tell me you watched me sleep." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Only for the first few minutes." Axel wiggled his eyebrows at him and got a bashful turn of the head instead."Pervert…" Roxas murmured to himself but he couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his lips at the thought.

"So now that you're awake, what do you want to do? Watch another movie?" Axel asked as he reached into the bowl of assorted candies and threw some in his mouth. Roxas shook his head.

"Not really. I'm actually still pretty tired." He yawned at that moment, proving his point.

"We can move on up to my room." Axel suggested with a hopeful smile that withered under the look Roxas was giving him.

"…Was I really supposed to fall for that?" Roxas asked blankly.

"It would have been nice. Smartass." Axel stuck out his tongue and threw a candy at the blonde playfully. "Don't deny it, you want to." He added. Roxas glared at him.

"I do not."

"Ya know Roxie, I don't see how you can still be fighting this." The redhead started and put a hand up to keep Roxas from interrupting him. "We both know that you like me, a lot I would say. And you have already known how much I love you. Aren't you tired of pretending you don't want to?" Axel asked, turning his eyes on Roxas and watching the teen chew on his lip as he thought. He was staring down at the floor, refusing to meet Axel's eyes before what he'd said just sunk in.

"Did you just say love?" He asked disbelievingly as he snapped his head up. Axel couldn't help but glance away at the question.

"Well yeah. Did you think I would have kept after you all this time if I wasn't completely in love with you? Is that why you've been avoiding this? You didn't think I loved you?"

Axel had hit the nail on the head perfectly, and they both knew it. But Roxas couldn't help the feeling in his stomach that said Axel could still turn on him. He wasn't sure he wanted to take the risk, but as he glanced up at Axel, Roxas suddenly realized that he might just take the risk if he could keep feeling the way he does when he was with Axel, he did just say he loved him right?

The redhead patiently waited for Roxas to say something. He had learned enough about Roxas over the past month to be aware of the insecurities Roxas was trying to work through. But…A little push in the right direction couldn't hurt, could it?. While the blonde was distracted within his thoughts Axel held Roxas's chin in his hands, turning his head up to his. Seeing that he was still chewing on his bottom lip, Axel chuckled softly and used his thumb to make him release it.

"Look, you've almost made it bleed…" he murmured softly as he brought his lips to Roxas's, licking at the reddened skin. Gently Axel moved against the lips beneath his, drawing a surprised gasp from the teen. Using the advantage, the redhead deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue into the warm mouth.

Roxas was so surprised he couldn't do anything to stop it. His taste buds exploded with the flavor that could only known as Axel; pine with a hint of the chocolates he had eaten moments before. With each stroke of Axel's tongue against his Roxas's brain shut down further and further. Without even realizing it he had brought his hands up to entangle themselves in red locks and bring himself closer to the older teen.

Axel continued to plunder Roxas's mouth with all of the pent-up feelings he had. All of the passion he felt towards the fiery blonde was poured into this one kiss. Even without words Axel told Roxas exactly how he felt, and he finally got an answer in return.

It took a lot of willpower to be able to pull himself away from those sweet, sweet lips but Axel somehow managed to do so. He looked deeply into Roxas's eyes and was overjoyed with seeing how hazy they were.

"Think we should move up to my bedroom now?" he murmured softly, a smile slowly appearing on his face as he watched unfocused blue eyes turn to look up at him."Yeah…" came the breathless reply. Axel brought his lips to Roxas's once more to share a passionate kiss. The blonde was more than happy to participate as he wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck. Axel responded by grabbing a handful of the blonde's tight backside and picking him up to force Roxas into wrapping his legs around his waist.

With clumsy steps Axel made his way through the house and up the stairs, his mouth never leaving Roxas's for a second. Images of their drunken night flashed through both of their minds but neither of them wanted to dwell on the past. Instead, they focused on the feel of the other's body against their own and the heat that radiated between them.

Axel dropped Roxas onto his bed and moved to straddle the smaller body as he stared down at him with piercing green eyes.

"Roxie. Are you sure?" He asked. No matter how much he might want to sleep with the boy again, Axel refused to do it if he wasn't positive it was what Roxas wanted. He couldn't risk messing things up again and ruining what they currently had.

On the other side, Roxas was having his own doubts. But as he looked up at the concerned expression on Axel's face, all the worries he had seemed to float away from his mind. He liked Axel, a lot, more than a lot. He loved being around him and as he thought more and more about the whole thing, he realized that the only thing he really wanted to do was be with the redhead. Not only as a friend, but even closer than that. With that revelation in his head, Roxas looked directly in Axel's eyes as he nodded.

"Yes Axel, I'm sure." He said with a smile as he pulled Axel down to kiss him again. Immediately he felt the other's tongue sliding along his lips, into his mouth and running along the roof of it. Roxas moaned as he felt a cold pair of hands caressing his sides and lifting up his shirt. It was soon discarded and Axel's mouth moved down to bite at the neck he was presented with as he hands continued to explore a flat stomach and soft skin.

After feasting on the delectable neck for a few moments Axel moved even further down Roxas's chest, littering it with nips and kisses, leaving small hickeys in his wake even while he licked at a pink nipple. He heard Roxas gasp and couldn't help but tease it between his teeth until he felt it harden. Letting it fall from his mouth he gave the same treatment to the other bud, licking at it and nibbling it lightly until it was just as hard as its twin.

"A-axel…" The redhead shivered at the breathless, erotic tone of voice and leaned up to kiss him deeply.

"It's okay Roxie, just breathe." He murmured as once again he began his path down his chest while the blonde tried to control his breathing. A tongue was swirling along his bellybutton now and Roxas could barely keep himself breathing at all, let alone calmly. On the other hand, it just felt so good!

Roxas's skin felt like it was on fire, every touch of Axel's tongue to his body felt like it was pushing him further and further into the flames of passion. He moaned when he felt a set of teeth bite into his hip, the action oddly erotic considering Roxas hadn't even realized his pants were off in the first place. But now that he did, he was well aware of the hot breathe against his now free swollen member and he let out a sultry moan as the redhead continued to tease him, driving him mad with unresolved need.

Bypassing Roxas's erection completely, Axel moved down to nibble at creamy thighs as he worked open a bottle of lube that the blonde hadn't even noticed he had. Pouring a significant amount onto his fingers, Axel rubbed them slowly along Roxas's crack, knowing that was the right move because he felt his lover's body tense up immediately after. Continuing his slow pace, Axel ran a finger from the arch of the blonde's tailbone all the way to his perineum and back, feeling Roxas relax slowly at the gesture.

He grabbed onto Roxas's erection just as he pushed a single finger into him, making the boy gasp at the strange feeling. Roxas barely remembered what happened that night so long ago, but he definitely didn't remember this strange feeling of something being inside him. He groaned in slight pain as he felt another finger move with the other, Axel scissoring them and stretching his hole for what was to come. The fingers were slowly moving in and out of him, and it didn't take too long for Roxas to grow accustomed to the feeling.

However, when a third finger entered him he cried out and grabbed on to Axel's hair, the closest thing to him. Shushing him, Axel stroked the blonde's erection as he maneuvered his digits around inside of him. He pressed down on Roxas's prostate and watched in awe as his face expressed sheer pleasure and he gave out a rather provocative moan as his hips bucked down in order to get his fingers deeper.

"Ah! God, Axel!"

Axel moved his fingers inside Roxas as he continued to stroke his erection. Every time he pressed on his prostate, Roxas would let out another loud moan and call out his name. Imagining how beautiful his name would sound being screamed from those lips, Axel removed his fingers from Roxas's body, receiving a groan of disapproval that made him grin. He grabbed Roxas's legs and set his calves over his shoulders. Staring down at gorgeous blue eyes, he once again searched for the approval he knew he'd find there.

"Ready?" he asked, slightly breathless in his own desire to just plunge into the body below him. Roxas nodded, setting his hands lightly against the redhead's biceps.

"Hurry up!" he growled out. Chuckling, Axel slowly pressed in. As expected, Roxas's first reaction was the clench down on the thing invading his body, trying to push it out. Holy fuck it hurt a lot! Grinding his teeth together, Roxas shut his eyes tightly as Axel continued to slowly sink into him.

"S-stop. Fuck it hurts." Axel paused for a moment to lean down and press kisses all over Roxas's face.

"Breath Roxie, just relax…" While he spoke soft encouragements in his ear, Axel decided to just get it over and thrust in the rest of the way. Roxas threw his head back as he yelled out at the intense pain.

"Damn it Axel why'd you do that?!" Roxas yelled out as he hit Axel repeatedly on the chest, his hits so weak that the redhead ignored them, choosing to kiss him in order to not only distract Roxas, but also himself. The tight, hot heat was almost too much temptation. Axel desperately wanted to just fuck the boy raw, but he resisted for the sake of the adorable boy below him. Welcoming anything to keep his mind off the pain of being so filled, Roxas kissed back slowly as he felt Axel's tongue dip into his mouth, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck in the process. They shared a languid kiss that successfully had kept the blonde's mind off of the intrusion.

"You okay babe?" The redhead asked as he pulled away. Breathing heavily, Roxas gave a soft nod, suddenly embarrassed at the feeling of being so vulnerable. Axel kissed him briefly on the forehead.

"I'm moving okay?" Roxas didn't answer, he was chewing on his lip for the pain he knew would come again. He felt Axel pulling out of him and managed to keep in the noise. But when Axel pushed back in he couldn't help the whimper that came out.

"It'll get better." Axel repeated the motion, slowly moving in and out of him as he reigned in his control to just start thrusting.

"It's not my first time." Roxas growled out, not wanting to seem like a wimp, although if the chuckle Axel gave was any hint, it didn't work.

"But it is technically the first time you've ever actually felt it without alcohol running through your system…God damn you're tight…" Axel clenched his teeth as he began to pick up slight speed, changing his angle of each thrust, trying to find…

"Ah!" …That. Grinning from ear to ear, Axel began to piston quickly in and out of Roxas. Each brush against his prostate had Roxas moaning wantonly, each one getting louder than the last. Axel already felt his near ending, being inside his blonde was just too damned good. He grabbed a hold of Roxas's erection and started stroking it, making the owner arch his back and let out a loud moan as he came between their bodies.

"Axellll, love you!!!" He screamed out. Axel felt an entire spasm go through him at this words and he thrusted a few more times into the oversensitive body before the quivering entrance became too much for Axel and he too spilled himself, deep inside of Roxas.

Panting, Axel barely found the energy to pull out of Roxas before he collapsed next to him. He pulled the younger boy into his arms and felt his chest warm as Roxas laid his head against it.

"That was…" The redhead began.

"Wow." Roxas finished for him, tracing random patterns on Axel's chest with his finger as he felt fingers run through his hair.

"Heh, so you love me do you?" Roxas glanced up at Axel and scowled at the Cheshire grin plastered on his face.

"Shut up…" Roxas murmured and snuggled his head into Axel's chest so that he wouldn't see the smile on his own face.

"So…just so I don't misunderstand, this is you telling me that we're lovers now right?" Roxas rolled his eyes and slapped Axel lightly on the chest for his stupid question.

"Like you don't know, idiot." Roxas muttered, blushing at the thought of Axel now being his boyfriend.

"Hey! I was just making sure!" Axel laid there silently for a moment or two, staring up at the ceiling as he happily realized that the blonde was now completely and utterly his.

"You feeling okay? Are you in pain?" Axel asked, rubbing softly at Roxas's lower back.

"I'm a little sore, but I'll be fine." Roxas answered and then yelped as he suddenly found himself lying on his back once more looking up at Axel who had a predatory gleam in his eye.

"Uh, Axel?" Roxas shakily asked.

"I want to see if I can possibly make you scream even louder than before." Axel said even as he started caressing his lover's body once more.

"Oi, w-wait. Just hold on a second! Don't touch me there! Wait, wait…Ah!~"

Lets just say, the neighbors will forever wonder how one small blonde could ever make that much noise. Then again, if they ever dared ask they would probably get their tongues cut out, so they learned to live with the T.V. really, really loudly.

* * *

_And there it is. The ending. Of my apparent oneshot. Funny how things work like this. I was originally going to write an epilogue but uh...I didn't._

_Plus, this spot seemed perfect to stop at._

**Ember89 -**Hope this satisfied your curiosity.

**Ciega Chica - **Hmm. Indeed. If Roxas is a mule than Axel must be...yeah I got nothing ^_^

**Jerichajade -**I am so glad I could do that for you!! Hopefully this brightens up your day as much as your review did :]

**Naive-Symphony -**Maybe you're right, I can only hope that this chapter levels it out a bit?

**Salom-Soul - **You make me smile. You really do.


End file.
